


List of teams

by Ovrlralex



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Team, trios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: The templars,assassins  and neutral women are disbanded into teams of either trios or duos for new titles





	List of teams

Trios

Rhona dinsmore,Kyra and Elise de la serre.

Evie Frye,lydia frye and lucy Thorne

Daphnae,Thyia and Odessa.

Zopheras,roxana and Sofia.

The Graves Sisters and Hope Jensen

Duos:

Xeina and Timo

Kassandra and Maria Thorpe 

Aveline and Elise lafleur

Opia and aya.

Mary read and Anne bonnie


End file.
